


Crime and Punishment for Omegas

by crossoverAUman



Series: Omega!Verse Big Frozen Four Smut [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Hiccup, Collars, Cuffs, Hiccup rides Scorch since Toothless is an Anthro, I might do a story on those three..., Light BDSM, M/M, Omega!Toothless, Spankings, Stoick retired to spend more time with Valka and Gobber, Tiny!Toothless, anthro!toothless, but he found Toothless first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/pseuds/crossoverAUman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless had disobeyed his Alpha. Toothless, an omega, had disobeyed a direct order from his Mate to stay <em>inside</em>.<br/>Now, the Night Fury was going to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toothless was ready to scream.

It wasn't from pain, but from boredom. He was stuck on Berk while Hiccup and Torch flew to visit some other island and make a treaty. He was Hiccup's Mated Omega, wasn't he? He deserved to go with! 

But _nooooo_ , Hiccup had to go alone, and look dignified... The Anthro snorted. He was _plenty_ dignified! He was the picture of sophisticated grace!

He absentmindedly scratched at his collar, engraved with the words 'Property of The Chief', trying to find a way to dig it off. But even with the duties of being a chief newly thrust upon him, Hiccup's work was top-notch. The Gronkle iron collar was going nowhere.

Toothless huffed, throwing himself against the window at the storm outside. Fishlegs and Meatlug would be over soon. They brought him food and drink three times every day, and Fishlegs was the only one Hiccup allowed to touch Toothless when he was gone, so Fishlegs would check that he was still collared, and that he wasn't chafing under it.

But not for at LEAST another hour... And Hiccup wouldn't be back for another few days... Maybe he could sneak out, just for a quick flight?

Before he could even think of the consequences, Toothless had bounded out the front door and leapt into the air.

He began to run, leaping about, jumping from villager to villager in a teasing game of catch-the-Toothless. His fellow dragons were more than happy to help, suddenly deaf to their rider's orders to catch Toothless. Some, those without riders, became very clumsy indeed, slipping from rooftops, falling asleep in midair and crashing onto the Vikings below... It was terribly good fun, really!

When he finally reached the far end of Berk, he'd gotten quite the following of disgruntled Viking warriors. He gave the group a gummy grin and leapt from the cliff he'd been cornered on, wings snapping open to catch him. He was in definite trouble when Hiccup got back, but... For now...

He was going to use his wings.

\-----

Toothless arrived home later, giggling to himself, happy as could be. He strode into the front door and kept his back to the house as he closed it, blowing a raspberry at Fishlegs, who just smiled and waved 'bye-bye' at him.

Odd...

"Well, have fun?" A deceptively calm voice asked. Toothless winced, turning to face the speaker.

"Ehheh... Alpha! You're home early!" He said awkwardly.  
"Which you would have known, if you'd stayed here like you were ordered. I WANTED to surprise you. The negotiations went stunningly, and the Bog Burglars sent me home with gifts for my mate. Yes, for you! But what do I find, coming home?"

"That I went outside..."

"Exactly!" Hiccup growled, rising to his feet and walking over, grabbing Toothless's jaw in one hand and forcing his omega to meet his gaze."That's exactly right. I find you gone! I don't have many rules. List them, Toothless."

The dragon sighed, giving a small, submissive whimper.  
"Don' start fights. Don' take off my collar."

"Don't mumble, unless you want this punishment to be public, Toothless." Hiccup warned. "Start over."

"Don't start fights. Don't take off my collar. Don't cum without permission. Don't question my Alpha's word in public. Don't go outside without my Alpha to guide me."

"See, you remember them! They're very simple. Even The Twins remember, and those aren't even their rules. Fishlegs makes their rules, but they remember yours. So, why did YOU, who's infinitely smarter than them both, forget?" Hiccup demanded.

"Cause I was bored..." Toothless whimpered, knowing he'd be in for a world of hurt if he wasn't honest.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll at least say this. The house and my workshop are nice and clean and organized. You did good there. But ask Fishlegs for a book next time! You love to read!"

"No I don't..." Toothless mumbled. "I love it when you read to me!"

Hiccup released Toothless's chin, smiling and lowering himself to Toothless's level.  
"I'll be sure to remember that next time, ok? But you're still going to be punished now, ok?"  
"Yes Master..."  
"Good boy. Go lay over the bed, Punishment Position One, Toothless. I'll be up in a moment."

Toothless whimpered, but scurried to obey, rushing upstairs. He didn't want to see Hiccup choosing the implement of his punishment.  
Hiccup watched him go, then deflated. He had to do SOMETHING about Toothless's breaking of the rules. There was no getting around it. The hybrid had broken three people's shoulders today in his little game.

It was getting out of hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless receives a hard punishment.  
> (TW for spankings.)

Toothless lay, trembling, halfway on the bed. His butt jutted out behind him, and his legs were spread, forcing him to stand tiptoe. His chest, stomach and head rested on the straw filled mattress, hands stretched above him, palms down, face in the cloth, taking in Hiccup's scent.

Even two weeks faded, it was overpowering.

He could hear his alpha moving around beneath him in the house, gathering the implements of his punishment... What would it be? His hands? The paddle? Gods forbid, what if Hiccup used The Strap, passed down, Alpha to Alpha in the Haddock family some 300 years?

He began to squirm, giving pathetic whimpers. But, to his credit, he stayed in position, and when Hiccup came up, he found Toothless positioned as ordered.

"Hmmm... Good to know you can obey _some_ orders, bud." Hiccup commented, hanging his cape upon the door.

He resisted the urge to simply fuck his mate then and there. This was a _punishment_ session, not playtime!

Still, Toothless smelled of upcoming Heat, and it made things that much harder. And yes, that WAS a penis joke.

Hiccup gave a mental snort at his pun, trailing his fingers along Toothless's back, teasing his spines and the sensitive spots where wings met flesh so like a human's own.

His fingers came to the collar around Toothless's pale neck, playing with it. He leaned down, resting his knee on the bed, kissing Toothless's neck before whispering "You are _mine_ " in the dragon's ear. He watched his mate shudder, hearing him whimper in both need and fear in equal measure.

"Alright. Remember the punishment rules, bud?"

Toothless blushed, burying his face in the blankets as he said "Yes, sir..."

Hiccup gave his bottom a light smack with his hand, to get his attention.  
"Head up when you answer me, Toothless. Do you remember, or not?"  
"I remember, sir..." Toothless answered, looking up.  
"Good. List them."

The Night Fury took a shuddering breath, wishing he was anywhere but his current position, or that he was an Alpha too, then spoke.  
"I'm a good dragon. But sometimes, I'm naughty. When I'm bad, my Master corrects me with patience and a firm hand. I will thank Him for each spank he lays upon my bottom, every minute he places me in the corner. I will not move from my position without permission when being punished. My Master knows what's best for me, and will always keep me safe, even from myself."

He shuddered again as he finished. He heared a murmured "Good boy" from Hiccup, then the swishing of leather through the air, and the _crack_ of hide meeting flesh, and he yelped, jumping lightly before resuming proper positioning.  
"Th-th-thank you, sir!"

A pause, a whoosh, a crack, a yelp.  
"Thank you, sir!"

Toothless gave a whimper. The Strap was an evil thing. The pain was sharper, and the punishments lasted longer. It was merely a strip of thick, black leather, but it was a formidable foe, having survived three hundred years of war, and use on the bottom of every member of the Haddock clan at least once for 700 years, including Hiccup's own, and as well as those of Stoick, Valka and Gobber.  


* _Whoosh-crack-yelp*_

"Thank you, _sir!_ "

Hiccup paused, taking a deep breath. He hated doing this. He'd been on the receiving end of this accursed implement, twice. Once when he was 9, and then not but two nights before he shot Toothless down. He knew how much it hurt. 

But Toothless knew the rules. He had to stay inside when Hiccup was gone. The chief had too many enemies to risk the chance that Toothless might be harmed.

He struck again, wincing, unafraid to, since his Omega Mate couldn't see him.

"Thank you, sir!"

He had to dull his mind to this. Toothless had earned it. But if he kept sobbing like that, Hiccup was going to stop. The chief let his mind go blank, then slammed the strap down again, and again, and again, and again. Welts began to rise, and he saw Toothless tremble, sobbing.

He slapped the rounded flesh again. He had to do this.


	3. Chapter 3

When Toothless's once pale bottom had become a crisp, rosy shade of shining red, like the eye of an angry Frost Giant, Hiccup stopped, setting The Strap down and sitting, pulling Toothless into his lap, wordlessly humming a calming tune. The anthro sobbed into his chest, whimpering and repeating "I'm sorry" over and over. They stayed, Hiccup rocking Toothless like a small child, for an hour. After that, Toothless pulled away, twisting his body and baring his throat in submission, metallic rings of his collar glinting in the lamplight as Hiccup gently stroked his throat, calming him and accepting the submission.

"There, see? All forgiven. You're a god boy, Toothless," Hiccup said, gently standing and heading towards the private bathing room. "You're my good mate, yes, my perfect omega. I know, it hurts, but we'll get you some ice, and give you a bath, and it won't be so bad, ok?"

He gently lay Toothless on his belly on the fur rug, filling the tub- plumbing, he called it, and it was becoming popular everywhere he installed it for people.

When the cool water had filled the metal tub, he let Toothless sink into it- the anthro shivered, but relaxed. The water was ice cold, but dragons, even those with skin rather like a human's, such as Toothless, could handle it.

Hiccup prepared the soap, gently massaging it into his Omega's hair. "Yeah, there you go... Nice and cool on your bottom. Not so bad, right? Ok, dunk and rinse!"

He waited for his mate to take a breath and close his eyes, then dunked him under, rinsing his hair before pulling him back up.

Toothless shook his head, spraying water all over the place. He purred as Hiccup pet him, leaning into the touches.  
"M'sorry I was bad..."

Hiccup smiled, playing with his collar.  
"I know. And I know you won't do it again, right?"

Toothless nodded, allowing himself to be lifted from the tub and dried off. 

"Ok," Hiccup told him. "Up to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Toothless scurried to obey, but not without grinding his bottom against Hiccup as he passed by the Alpha chief with a wink.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Toothless lay in bed, wiggling. It was partly from joy (his Master, his Alpha, his Hiccup was _back_!), and partly from the fire in his bottom.

But mostly joy.

He heard Hiccup move out from their "bathroom" to the hearth, probably to gather some stew. Then he came up the stairs, and entered two steaming bowls of hot stew in hand. He smiled, giving one to his Omega, who lay on his belly, before sliding into bed himself, back resting on the headboard.

They ate in silence before Hiccup spoke as he finished. "You'll be going into Heat soon, I smelled earlier?"

"Yes. I'm hoping I'll have you all to myself this time..." Toothless grumbled, referring to how his last Heat, the Twins had burned half the village down and he'd been left to literally rut in the dirt to get some relief while Hiccup tried to stop the fire.

Hiccup winced, knowing it was a sore spot. Fishlegs had been furious with them, even more so than Hiccup himself.

"Yes. You will. I'm sending Fishlegs and the twins to Outcast Island for your Heat on a convenient diplomatic mission." Hiccup reassured him, making Toothless purr in pleasure.  
"Good. Because I've been watching the winds. I think this heat will be the one."

Hiccup blinked in surprise.  
"You mean... You think you'll get pregnant this time around?"

"Yes," Toothless said with a nod. "Night Furies and Terrible Terrors always follow the same breeding cycle, and the Terrors were telling me that they could feel it too."

"Good." Hiccup smiled. "Because children are the only thing missing from our house, I think."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of it! Actual smut!

Two weeks later, and there was a musky scent pressing against Hiccup's nostrils when he woke up. He grinned, rolling over in bed.

Oh yes. Toothless was definitely in Heat.

Good.

Grinning even wider, Hiccup kissed him awake, the Night Fury groaning with sleepiness and pleasure.  
"Good morning, my mate," Hiccup said as he broke the kiss, making Toothless whine at the loss of contact. "How do you feel, this fine morning?"

"Wet..." Toothless muttered. "I think I'm starting my Hea-OH, FUCK!" He yelped as two fingers slipped into him, Hiccup wiggling them about, examining his entrance. Toothless's foul language dissolved into a desperate moan, then a whimper as Hiccup pulled away.

"Yes, definitely in Heat. I'll take care of you, don't worry. Stay here, my little one."  
Toothless whined at the loss of contact as Hiccup got out of bed, grasping towards him, then falling back onto the mattress.

The Night Fury began to grind backwards into the need, grunting and whining in desperation until Hiccup returned,a long cord of rope in his hands and a devious smile on his lips.

"Hands above your head, bud. I don't want you going anywhere." Hiccup commanded as he climbed upon the bed, straddling the omega beneath him, extracting a moan from him.

"Oh, extra horny today... This'll be a strong Heat, won't it? Good... I need you to need me, bud... Spread your legs."

Toothless complied, opening his legs with a throaty whine, hole gaping and glistening with Slick.

"There you go... Fuck, you look so needy."  
Hiccup reached down, his pointer and middle finger pressing into Toothless and curling, massaging his prostate. Toothless gasped, hips bucking.

"Hmmm... I think I told you to put your hands above your head, didn't I? Hands up, bud." Hiccup commanded, lashing Toothless's wrists to the bedframe with the rope, trailing a finger around Toothless's sensitive nipples in lazy sideways eights.

"Good boy... Now, do you want me?"

Toothless merely moaned, past words. His hips bounced from the bed, cock hard as a rock, scrotum tight to his body. Hiccup flicked at the tip teasingly, blowing air on it.

"You want me tomake you scream? Make you cum? Or do you want to be a good boy and take my cum first?"

"I'll be good... Please, I'll be good, Hic, just _please_ , get your fucking cock in me NOW!" The Night Fury ground out, trembling and shaking with need.

Hiccup kindly complied, moaning at how tight Toothless was. Tight and wet and warm, and all for him. All for his mate, all for his Master.  
He leaned down and pulled the dragon into a kiss, tongue invading his mouth.  
"Good boy." He told his mate, beginning to move inside of him, gentle rocking motions at first.

But at a needy whine from Toothless, and feeling the dragon relax beneath him, Hiccup began to fuck him in earnest, knot swelling already, sliding from his sheath and quickly burying itself in Toothless.

"Oh yeah, that's right... Get my knot so big so quickly... Gonna lock into you, fuck you, fill you up and keep you plugged, gonna get you pregnant this time."

Hiccup ground into him, knot against Toothless's prostate, rubbing it, making his own cock leak cum like a broken faucet, eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure.

Muscles tightened, Toothless clamping down on Hiccup's cock, and they both came with a scream.

Hiccup let his knot subside, then pulled out, kissing Toothless the whole while, the dragon moaning as he did.

"Five minute break for breakfast, then we go again." Hiccup promised.

**The End... For now...**


End file.
